This Program Project involves clinical neurology, genetic linkage analyses, and molecular genetic techniques and strategies to study neurogenetic disease. The program involves three cores and three projects. Project One involves the screening for linkage in a series of unlinked neurogenetic disorders and examination of genetic heterogeneity in several others. Project Two proposes to fine map and clone the gene for the Chromosome 9 form of Tuberous Sclerosis. Project Three proposes to study the DLMD gene and CMT4A. Core A is the Administrative Core and oversees the overall direction of the Neurogenetics Center as well as the financial aspects of the Center. Core B is the Genetic Resources Core and provides the technical resources and physical support for the project studies. Core C is the Linkage Analysis/Informatics Core and provides the Statistical Analysis and databasing support for the Projects One through Three.